


my kiss can mend your broken heart

by peterlovestink



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, it's literally so sappy I wanna puke, loads of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlovestink/pseuds/peterlovestink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Connor kisses Troye because he has to and one time he does it because he wants to.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where everyone ships Troye and Connor and wants to see them kiss all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my kiss can mend your broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I know, the title is from a One Direction song. Deal with it.
> 
> Once again, I do not own or know them or blah blah blah. This is not real, I'm not trying to say this happened, don't get mad at me please.
> 
> Also again thanks to Sophie for being such a wonderful beta. Go follor her on sivansfranta.tumblr.com
> 
> And while you're there, go find me! I go by _happylittleconnor_ on Tumblr :)

1.  
The first time is a complete accident. They are having a little Christmas party with a lot of youtubers at Tyler's house, even most of the British vloggers are there. It's a week before the actual Christmas day, though, but they had to do it early so everyone could get home for Christmas.

Connor's just standing there in the doorway to the living room, watching everyone talking and laughing, and he's wondering how he got so lucky. That he has all these people from all around the world who he cares about and who really care about him, too. He's being sappy, he knows, but he's just really, really happy at the moment.

Troye comes from behind him and stops to stand next to him, looking at all of the people in the room, too. "We're quite lucky, aren't we?" He says Connor's thoughts aloud, smiling.

Connor glances at him, smiling, too. "Yeah, we are."

Especially lucky to have you, Connor thinks. He hasn't met another person who could understand him quite like Troye does. They just do. And it's always been so easy between them. To be honest, Connor can't imagine his life without Troye, anymore.

Suddenly, someone screams, sounding delighted, and Connor sees Tanya pointing at him and Troye, and then something above them. Connor tilts his head back to look and sees that, oh fuck, there's a mistletoe right over their heads. He looks at Troye, who has come to the same realization, and is laughing hysterically. Connor doesn't really know why, but he starts laughing, too.

Everyone is suddenly chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss' and without thinking about it, Connor puts his hands on the sides of Troye's face and pecks his lips quickly. Everyone starts laughing and applauding, and Troye's laughing even harder than before, and that's that. Just a little kiss between friends, nothing more. Nothing to freak out about.

2.  
The second time is, well, it's an accident too. Except this time Connor has someone to blame for it. (Later, he'll look back on it and think that, no. He doesn't have someone to blame for it; he has someone to thank for it.)

They're at Tyler's place again, and Connor and Marcus are filming a collab. It's about Internet slang or something or another, but Connor doesn't really care -- he can only focus on Troye, at the moment. The younger boy is laughing, talking loudly, being himself, to be honest, but somehow Connor seems to notice it, him, more now. After the kiss, Connor has found himself thinking about Troye more and more often, which is alarming in itself. And now that he's in the same space with the boy again, he can't seem to take his eyes off from Troye's lips.

Suddenly Troye giggles, and then says: "Re-enact the first kiss video." Marcus bursts out laughing, and Connor's laughing, too, saying, "They would like that, wouldn't they."

After they have stopped laughing, Marcus seems to be considering something and then says, "I won't do it, 'cause I'm in a relationship -- ha! -- but you two are single. How about you two do it? You kissed once already." Marcus winks.

Connor's mouth hangs open as he stares at Marcus, trying to decide if the British boy is being serious or not. "No way!"

"Oh, you hate the thought of kissing me that much?" Troye says, smirking a bit, teasingly.

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean, I just..." Connor's trying to think of excuses, but before he can come up with any, Marcus is getting up from the couch and pushing Troye onto it, next to Connor. So close -- too close.

"Okay, c'mon. I'll make it all black-and-white and shit. All you have to do is give each other a little kiss." Marcus laughs, like this is the most hilarious thing he has ever seen. It probably is. Connor can feel his cheeks getting hotter and knows that he probably looks like a tomato right now.

Connor looks at Troye next to him. The boy is staring at him with a wondering look, like he isn't quite sure why Connor is so nervous about this. Connor himself isn't quite sure why he's so nervous about this.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Connor finally agrees and leans closer to Troye. This time, the younger boy is the one to reach out and pull Connor's face close, their lips almost touching. Troye huffs out a nervous laugh, and then they are kissing, like properly kissing, with tongue and everything and wow.

The kiss ends too soon, though it probably still lasts way too long to seem platonic on the video. Marcus is staring at them with his mouth open, clearly trying to figure out what's happening here. Connor's not too keen on explaining, so he gets up and excuses himself to bathroom, where he splashes cold water on his face until he feels like he's in control of himself again.

When he gets back, they keep filming normally, but everyone's a bit tense and Connor's afraid to look Troye in the eyes. But it's okay; it's gonna be okay. They're good friends and some stupid kiss isn't going to ruin that.

In the end, Marcus never publishes the footage of them kissing and Connor and Troye go back to normal. At least, for a while.

3.

The third time is not so much of an accident as much as it is a promise. A stupid promise. And a stupid idea, to begin with.

It's maybe a month or two after the second kiss, and Troye has just flown from the UK to Los Angeles with Connor and Tyler. But, because Tyler has his house full of other guests, Troye ends up staying at the O2L house instead. Which means he's sleeping on an air mattress in Connor's room. Connor doesn't really know why it had to be his room, but somehow Troye just ended up there and stayed. And it was not awkward at all, no.

One evening, after taking a few shots first, the two boys decide to do a YouNow. Which, yeah, that was great. Except when they are deciding how to get people to come to the livestream, Connor gets an awful, awful idea. "What if we tweet that if we get fifty thousand people watching, we'll kiss? I mean, it's impossible to achieve, but that always seems to work pretty well."

Troye grins, a bit tipsy. "Yeah. That's a great idea."

It was not, because ten minutes after the tweet, there is about 45 thousand people watching them and Connor is starting to get nervous. He can't kiss Troye again. If he did, he didn't know if he could ever stop. These last few months Connor had spent half of his time thinking about Troye and Troye's lips, and the other half of how fucked he was. A new kiss... Just, no. Nope.

Ten minutes later, they have fifty thousand viewers and all the comments are about them kissing.

"Ohmygod... Guys, we never actually thought you could pull this off." Troye is laughing, turning to Connor and looking him straight into eyes. "So, Con-Con, how do you wanna do this?" he teases and winks. Connor can tell that everyone watching goes mental because of that.

"Oh, I mean, how you normally kiss boys... You have kissed one, haven't you, Troye boy?" Connor replies, lifting his eyebrows to say as though to say 'two can play this game'.

Troye smirks, leans quickly closer, eyes closed. Connor closes his own as he feels Troye's lips touching his, the kiss deepening quickly. They are properly making out, aren't even thinking about stopping, when a door is slammed open, someone gasps and then the door is shut again. Connor and Troye both jump backward at the noise, their mouths swollen from the kiss and a crazy look in their eyes, screaming want. 

And then, only then, they remember they are actually on camera, live. The whole internet has just seen them make out. Shit.

Connor goes downstairs, finds a smirking Ricky in the kitchen and explains the kiss to him. When he gets back, Troye is already saying bye to the viewers. After a few minutes of saying I love you a thousand times to everyone, Connor finally stops the camera and puts the laptop away.

"So..." He starts, but Troye slams a hand against his mouth and smiles.

"Shh. Nothing to freak out about. Just a kiss. Yeah?" He takes his hand away.

Connor looks surprised, but nods. "Yeah."

4.  
The next one is completely, totally, entirely not Connor's fault. It's Caspar's.

Troye and Connor are both in London, and somehow they end up at Caspar and Joe's place playing Truth or Dare. 

The game had started boring, with everyone picking truths, until Caspar had gotten enough and yelled at them all that he would walk out right now if they didn't start playing properly. So, after that Connor had already licked Joe's foot, mooned old people, and sat on top of Caspar while he was doing push-ups. It's all fun and games, until it's Troye's turn again and he picks dare.

"Ohmygoshh, let me think. Ahh... Uh.." Caspar considers for a while and then his whole face lights up. "I know!" He points at Connor, and Connor feels his feet going senseless. "You have to kiss Connor! And on the lips, like properly, no cheek bullshit!"

Connor blushes (when does he not) and meets Troye's eyes. The younger boy is already getting closer, looking a bit unsure, and suddenly Connor just doesn't give a shit anymore. He and Troye can kiss how often they want and still be friends. Totally. No problem.

So he pulls Troye close, their chests touching, whispers, "hi again," and smashes his lips on Troye's. Troye seems surprised for half a second, staying still, but then starts answering the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Connor feels Troye nibbling his lower lip, groans a bit and pulls the other boy even closer. His hands go down on Troye's back, close to feeling his ass, when they hear Joe and Caspar catcalling and freeze.

Slowly, their lips and limbs separate, Troye gets off from Connor's lap and like that, it's Joe's turn to do a dare. But while Connor watches Joe drink a mug of hot sauce, all he can think about is how there's no going back now.

5.  
To be honest, Connor is kind of expecting it to happen at some point. So he doesn't really mind the fifth one.

It's a few weeks after their fourth kiss, and things are pretty awkward between Connor and Troye. But they still have a room together at Vidcon, so they also go to a lot of places together. The second day of Vidcon, they're walking back to the hotel when two subscribers stop them.

"Hiiii, I love you so much!" the blonde girl says, hugging Connor for a long, long time. Connor squeezes back, replying, "Love you, too," and actually smiling in the picture they take together. He always likes this, just meeting a few subscribers randomly, without the hurry and panic like in meet-ups. 

"Hey, can you two do something for me?" the redhead asks, a spark in the corner of her eye and Connor suspects that this is not going to be good. "Can I get a picture of you two kissing? Just like, a little peck on the lips. Pleaseeee!"

Troye's laughing, awkwardly glancing at Connor, but Connor's all serious. "Sure", he says, nodding, and pulls Troye closer by the hand. Slowly, very gently he leans forward, their lips barely touching, and then they just stay like that. It feels more intimate than any of their kisses before, just a light touch of lips, and Connor feels his stomach sunk as he realizes that he's in love with this fucking idiot. 

He's literally fallen in love without even noticing it. Connor thinks this might be his biggest fail ever, but he doesn't really care, because Troye's there and they're kissing and the subscribers... Oh, yeah. Maybe they should move already.

But when he moves away and opens his eyes, he can't see anyone. The two girls have disappeared, but left a Polaroid picture on the ground. It's them kissing, and Connor picks it up without a word and starts walking, Troye right behind him.

+  
"So, like..." Troye starts when they get to the hotel room. "Should we finally talk about this? For real, this time?"

Connor nods, looking at the ground, but then a hand lift his chin up, making him face Troye and look him into eyes. It's just too much.

Connor surges forward, captures Troye's mouth with his and just lets go of all the boundaries he's set for himself. He's here, Troye's here, he loves him and they have been kissing but not really kissing for a while now. And Connor wants the real kisses and the real feelings and the real Troye. He wants it all to be real, and to his amazement, it is. Troye's answering the kiss, his hands in Connor's hair, trying to pull him even closer even though it's impossible. Their noses bump together, but neither of them really cares.

It feels desperate, raw, but also perfect in a way that nothing else has ever felt before. Kissing Troye like this, like they're both mad, makes Connor forget everything about his life, every moment of sadness he's ever felt, and it feels like they're both trying to fix each other, this, whatever this is. And they're going to keep trying until they succeed.


End file.
